


When A Tic Tac Is More Than A Tic Tac...

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared does something stupid. Jensen pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Tic Tac Is More Than A Tic Tac...

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend and I were talking about another situation where a guy took a few pills and we both couldn't stop ourselves from imagining Jared doing that. We made up a story on the spot that we then felt the need to act out. In the car. On the way to grocery shopping. So I blame her for this. Completely!

"Jen?" When his cell phone rang a second ago Jensen Ackles thought it was a dream. A loud, intrusive dream. Until it rang again. So he answers. As soon as he hears that voice, though, he almost wishes he hadn't.

"...What?..."

"Jen?" Jared repeats a second time less hesitantly.

"What?!"

A slight pause. Then, "You awake?"

Jen blearily opens his eyes, squinting at his alarm clock to read the time. As he does he groans, "Jay, it's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning. What. Do. You. Want?!"

"I, uh, have a problem?"

At this point Jen is trying to decide how important his friendship with Jared Padalecki is when weighed against more slumber.

"What's wrong?" he sighs finally.

"I took something."

"Did Murray give you X or acid again? Just remember, that purple platypus with the neon orange ears isn't real."

"Actually, it was Viagra."

Jen blinks, shaking his head clear. "So why are you calling me when you have a wife? And I'm not even gonna ask why you took something for erectile dysfunction when you're young enough not to need it yet."

"Um, that's not the problem, Jen. It won't go down." Now the desperation is starting to creep into his voice.

"Didn't you ever see the commercials, dude? If an erection lasts more than four hours go to the hospital!" Jensen hangs up, his eyelids already fluttering closed.

His cell rings again not ten seconds later.

"Jen? I think I musta lost the signal for a sec-. Anyway, I need your help. What do I do?"

"Like I said, if a pill causes an erection-."

"Would you stop using that word? And it wasn't one pill. Chad didn't tell me what they were until it was too late!"

Kill Murray now or later? If he has to take Jay to the hospital anyway it'd be easier to maim him now so he can take him with them. "Okay, Jay, how many did you take?"

"Uh...Five...?"

He hangs up again. Gotta be a practical joke. Gotta be. Because if it's true Chad Michael Murray is an unbelievable jackass to have Viagra mixed up with other pills. Especially when he knows other people will be taking them. It's now 4:05 and all Jen can think about is sleep. Pure unadulterated sleep. And then his cell rings a third time.

"Jen? You there? My phone must be acting up. Anyway, I can't exactly drive right now and I kinda took my jeans off earlier and I can't get them back up all the way so I need your help. And you can't tell anyone!"

Maybe he's having a nightmare? "Are you serious? This isn't a joke? Or a crazy dream? You're really...?" He doesn't say the word. He knows Jared knows what he means.

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to call you in the middle of the night, when I know you're sleeping, for any other reason? I've learned my lesson."

He sighs heavily. Only Jay would do something so naive and oblivious. He probably thought they'd been Tic Tacs. "Alright. Alright. I'm on my way. Just, don't mess with it, okay? No poking, prodding, playing, probing..." He can't help it. He chuckles. But at least he's dressing as he does it.

"Real funny, Jen. Just get over here!"

This time Jared hangs up. Jen is unable to keep a straight face the whole ride to Jared's house. But once he sees how much pain the younger man is in any remaining mirth dies off fast. He rushes him to the closest hospital where the doctors proceed to figure out what's wrong and pull out an enormous needle for god-knows-what. Jen looks away, bravely holding onto Jared's hand while they do whatever it is that needs done. After his release they give him pain medication to get him through the ride back home and hopefully a night of rest.

The next afternoon Jared wakes up to find Jen has plastered pictures of kickstands, tripods and blown up Viagra pills all over his walls. He's sitting on the living room sofa innocently drinking coffee. Jared wants to slap him upside the head when he sees him. Instead he gingerly sits down next to him.

"So," Jen begins, holding his mug in his hands. "What have we learned from this, Jay?" The question is asked as if Jared's a child and Jen his teacher.

He raises his eyebrows, thinking. "Viagra pills don't look like Tic Tacs."

Jen grins. "Good boy!"


End file.
